


Dance With the Devil

by StarBoatStation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: “And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music.” ― Friedrich Nietzsche





	

The stars above shone brightly, the moon acting as their spotlight in the otherwise dark night. There was no music, so far as one could hear, at least. To Hisoka, the music rang clear in his head as he moved as swiftly and elegantly as ever in his dance of death. Long gone were the sounds of screams and choked out final breaths of fallen men, instead a spicy and fast paced rhythm played through his mind, all too fitting of his own style.

However, tonight was not like his usual routine. As the song reached its all too familiar crescendo, he caught sight of his partner, coat billowing behind him elegantly and dark eyes cold and calculating as he moved. How unlike Chrollo, who was usually so aloof, his mind full of so many thoughts that he almost seemed absent-minded. In the heat of battle, however, he was a machine. Elegant, refined, hard and cold and merciless in his path of destruction. While Hisoka’s music was a fast-paced salsa rhythm, Chrollo seemed to ooze a nice and smooth yet jaunty jazz as he moved, and Hisoka just couldn’t get enough.

The redhead smiled as he moved over to his partner. As Chrollo flicked some blood from the blade of his ben’s knife with an elegant flick of the wrist, Hisoka slid an arm around his slender waist to pull him in close to his chest, his other hand gently gripping the wrist of the hand that held that deadly weapon.

“What are you doing?” Chrollo asked, voice smooth like satin covered steel. Hisoka smiled down at him.

“Simply admiring you, darling Chrollo.”

The spider’s eyes narrowed up at him, obviously suspicious, but Hisoka simply chuckled, his hand sliding down the gentle curve of his waist as he leaned in, dipping Chrollo back slightly as he did so.

“How lucky I must be to have you as my partner… In this dance of devils.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble~ Very short. I haven't written in a while and I was listening to Eros because.... Yuri on Ice and I was like "....but Hisoka tho." And I'm always a slut for HisoKuro.


End file.
